Dyskusja użytkownika:Dyskusja użytkownika:JokeMaster
Ner'zhul Proszę, oto przetłumaczona przez Ciebie część artykułu: :Ten artykuł dotyczy Ner'zhula za życia jako ork. Szukaj Króla lisza jeśli chcesz się dowiedzieć czegoś o jego dalszej egzystencji. Starszy szaman "Ner'zhul" był wodzem Hordy na Draenorze, klanów które nie zostały schwytane po zniszczeniu Mrocznego Portalu w świecie Azeroth.Podstępnie wprowadzony w Pakt Krwi z Kil'jaeden'em tym który zmusił orków do służenia Płonącemu Legionowi. Po Drugiej Wojnie otworzył liczne portale na Draenorze próbując szukać nowych ziem bo ucieczki i podboju, niestety został złapany przez Kil'jaedena. Jego śmiertelna postać została zniszczona a duch został przekształcony w widmo znane jako Król Lisz, który z kolei został uwięziony w mistycznym lodzie Tronu Mrozu na szczycie korony Lodu na odległym lodowcu w Northrend. Powstanie Hordy :Zobacz terz: Rise of the Horde Ner'zhul był wodzem oraz starszym szamanem klanu Cienistego Księżyca oraz jedną z najpopularniejszych postaci w społeczeństwie orków. Był podziwiany,respektowany i czczony za swoje głębokie połączenie z duchami , był też najbliższy przejecia władzy nad hordą przed jej utworzeniem. Niestety głęboko we wnetrzu Ner'zhul porządał mocy której nie posiadał... Pewnego dnia, skontaktował się z duchem swojej zmarłej partnerki Rulkan( z która regularnie "korespondował"), która ostzregła go o zagrożeniu ze strony draenei, którzy planowali zniszczenie orków. Po kilku ksieżycach przedstawiła go Kil'jaedenowi, "Wielkiemu", który zaczął mu opowiadać o zdradzie draenei. Ner'zhul był podniecony wizją uratowania swojego ludu (oraz respektem i mocą której tak skrycie porządał), dziwił się tylko dlaczego duchy nie chcą z nim rozmawiać i są mu coraz bardziej odległe. Ner'zhulowi udało się nakłonić resztę klanów do ataku na osiedla Draenei, rzekomo jako rozkaz przodkówm ale gdy widział coraz więcej draenei stopniowo stawało się zagadką dlaczego pomijając rogi ubranie i odcień skóry był strasznie podobny do draenei Kil'jaeden posiadał pewnego rodzaju nienawiśc do boskiej istoty Velena. Szuykając odpowiedzi udał się na rozmowę z duchami na górę Oshu'gun, znaną też jako "Górę duchów".Był przerażony gdy przodkowie powitali go jako potwora, a prawdziwa Rulkan objawiła mu prawdę: Kil'jaeden cały czas nim manipulował. Ner'zhul odciął się od swojego demonicznego pana, ale jego były uczeń Gul'dan , podążył za nim ,żędny własnej potęgi poinformował Kil'jaedena o zdradzie szamana. Kil'jaeden, zawsze skory nagradzać dobrą służbę przekazał pozycje Ner'zhula , Gul'danowi a Ner'zhul został zdegradowany a jego moce mu odebrane. Kil'jaeden zmusił Ner'zhula by patrzył bezradnie jak jego ludzie zatracają się w żądzy krwi i magii czarnoksiężników.Był niezdolny do powstrzymania Rady Cienia znając wszelkie ich tajemnice ale nie mogąć żadnej ujawnić. Ale Gul'dan stał się nieostrożny.Myślac że Ner'zhul jest kompletnie pozbawiony mocy , pozwolił swemu byłemu nauczycielowi na dostęp do wszelkich dokumentów Rady, i w ten oto sposób dowiedział się że Kil'jaeden planuje napoić orków Krwia Mannorotha.Zniszczona pozycja Ner'zhul'a i zgubny wpływ Gul'dan'a oznaczały że nie bedzie go słuchac żaden z wodzów za wyjątkiem jednego. w wyni8ku anonimowej rady Ner'zhul'a Durotan z Klanu lodowych wilków ,wraz ze swoim klanem odmówił wypicia krwi Mannorotha i w ten sposób ocalił się od najgorszego spaczenia.Niestety tylko Durotan i jego partnerka Draka byli jedynymi którzy wiedzieli o czynie Ner'zhul'a - a sekret ten zmarł wiele lat później wraz z nimi.Do dziś nikt nie wie że najwiekszy wróg Azerothu ocalił orków przed całkowitym wypaczeniem. Moje uwagi (poza tymi, które przedstawiłem w dyskusji): * jak wspominasz o klanach, to w nazwie głównego artykułu słowo 'clan' pisane jest z małej litery (tak jak słowo plemię - tribe, czyli np. Frostwolf clan, a nie Frostwolf Clan. Tę samą zasadę stosujemy w polskiej wersji (czyli, o ile hasło nie stoi na początku zdania, to klan Lodowego Wilka, a nie Klan Lodowego Wilka). * Ortografia * Literówki * Używanie apostrofu przy odmianie nazw obcojęzycznych - w znakomitej większości przypadków zasada jest taka, że jeśli na przykład imię kończy się na spółgłoskę, to odmieniamy je przez przypadki bez użycia apostrofu (czyli np. Gul'dan, Gul'dana, Gul'danowi). Ale też nie wszystkie zakończone na samogłoskę odmieniamy z apostrofem (np. Alleria, Allerii, lecz np. Joe, Joe'a, Joe'owi). Jeśli masz wątpliwości, to nie krępuj się pytać. * W szablonie nie stosujemy znaczników , chyba że chcemy wymusić wyświetlenie różnych elementów w jednej sekcji w kolumnach (np. ras), ale jeśli przemieszczamy się między kolejnymi sekcjami (zaczynanymi od znacznika | ), to nie stosujemy , bo szablon się wykrzaczy. * Przy tworzeniu nowych sekcji artykułu odstępy same się robią, nie jest konieczne umieszczenie po nazwie rozdziału znacznika br. Aby było przejrzyście zalecam nie umieszczanie w tej samej linijce co nazwa rozdziału niczego (czyli nie robić tak, jak Ty zrobiłeś, że umieściłeś w tej samej linii link do obrazka). * A propos obrazków: nie wystarczy, że podlinkujesz zdjęcie z angielskiej wowwiki. Musisz je wrzucić na naszą ręcznie i wtedy zrobić link do obrazka (co oczywiście odbywa się automatycznie przez stosowny intefejs wiki).